


I'd Fall for the Chance to be Free.

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots 2: Electric Boogaloo [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fallen Angels, Group, M/M, Roman has wings, am i being sacreligious, and virgil fell because he loved patton, but also the most badass of the, eh doesn't matter, engame lamp, i don't believe in the funny god man, im paying rent in hell for the god slander, is this techincally bible fanfic, it feels like a bible fanfic, kinda supernatural based if you mean that i've never seen it, patton being smol, well they all do at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Roman is an angel with and animosity towards a fallen angel who seems to have found happiness despite his place.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots 2: Electric Boogaloo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	I'd Fall for the Chance to be Free.

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow, just a normal sanders sides fic for once. no percy jackson bullshit for once XD  
> I'm so sorry for what I put ya'll through.   
> anyway, enjoy:)  
> -ky

“You know, Lucifer used to be god’s favorite angel.” Virgil was looking at him, violet eyes burning with an unseen fire and Roman rolled his eyes.

“You made your choice.”

“And you’ll join me.”

“I won’t.” Roman said confidently. “I’m not as dumb as you.”

“Okay.” Virgil shrugged and fell back, arms spread wide and Roman couldn’t bear to look.

And thus Virgilius fell from the grace of God.

…

Logan stuck his head out of the door. “You’re stalking him.”

Roman looked back and ruffled his wings indignantly. “Am not.”

“We’re here to send that excuse of a demon back to downstairs, not follow the fallen angel you’re obsessed with.” Logan reached out and grabbed Roman’s wing, pulling him back into the dirty motel room they were camped out in. “You’ll be cast off if you keep showing interest in him.”

Roman clicked the door shut and locked it. “I just don’t get it. How is he happy? It’s been half a century and somehow I’m the miserable one.”

Logan glared. “You shouldn’t say that.”

Said Virgil was down at the motel’s front desk, and if you looked out the window of the room and Roman and Logan were camped in, you could see just a hint of black and purple feathers that showed that he did in fact, figure out how to retain his wings after falling.

They weren’t the white and purple they had been, but they still persisted. 

And Roman had never felt more lost in his immortal life. 

He looked out the window again to see the ex angel leave his spot from the desk and walk into the parking lot, holding out his arms for a smaller male who ran from a car he’d gotten out of, jumping into Virgil’s arms.

Roman closed the curtain.

“Where’s the demon.”

“Room 482, it’s right below us and it’s warded, so we’ll have to just walk in and drag him out.”

“Perfect. When?”

“In a few hours.” Logan blinked and his wings tucked themselves back. “I’m going to get some sleep.”

“We don’t need to sleep.”

“Roman.” Logan sighed. “Have you ever considered that I just don’t like talking to you?”

…

It had been easy to take care of the demon and now Roman was waiting outside his and Logan’s motel room, as the other adjusted a few things.

A door down the walkway opened and Virgil walked out, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Roman.

They both stared at each other for a moment before Virgil held his hands up.

“What are you doing here?”

Roman scoffed. “Taking care of the scum that plagues this world. Why are _ you _ here?”

“Weekend getaway with my husband. But I mean, since you’re taking care of the ‘scum of the Earth’, we’re probably going to have to relocate.” Virgil’s wings spread defensively and Roman couldn’t help but mirror it subconsciously.

“I didn’t say I was here because of  _ you _ .”

“Isn’t that what the fallen are according to your high and mighty angel ass?” Virgil hissed and Roman would have hissed back if Logan hadn’t come and shoved his wing out of the way as he exited the motel room.

“Virgilius, let us pass.”

“I want confirmation that you two aren’t here for me.”

“The problem was already resolved, we are leaving. Consorting with fallens are not our problem.”

Virgil relaxed and his wings folded, disappearing from sight. “Thank the seas.” He stepped aside and Logan walked past, Roman following and sticking his tongue out at the latter. Virgil did it back, so Roman guessed that they were on sort of fair ground.

Ish.

When he looked back though, Virgil was still watching them leave, and his husband had come out of the room to wrap himself in the taller’s arms.

All he could think of was that both of them had everything to lose.

…

Three years later, it was a Roman begging a wooden Logan to not toss him away.

“I didn’t do anything, I promise!”

“You saved someone who’s time was up. And I don’t choose the punishments.” Logan’s expression broke finally. “I’m sorry Ro.”

And thus Roman fell from the grace of God.

…

Virgil wasn’t really expecting Roman to fall. After all, the angel had been as loyal as they came.

But here he was, lying unconscious in the same exact spot that Virgil himself had landed in years earlier. The poor thing’s wings weren’t looking good, the blood red feathers now a blackened color and shedding as the fallen lifted the other and slung him over a shoulder.

It wasn’t hard to trek the rest of the way back to his condo, a small two roomed thing he shared with his husband and an occasional fallen that was wandering. Virgil got Roman inside and onto the kitchen table, so he could better examine the damage.

He didn’t respond when Virgil shined a penlight into his eyes and when he finally rolled him to his stomach to look at the wings, Virgil sucked in a breath.

Oh, these were not salvageable. At least, not like how his had been. Virgil had been fortunate enough when he fell to land on his face, and even though his nose was crooked, and he’d been delirious for nearly three months, at least he had been able to save his wings.

Roman would not be so lucky. Virgil sighed and pulled out his phone, quickly sending a message to the only number he had saved as a contact.

Patton was the first fallen to survive an amputation and he was probably Roman’s best hope for survival at this point.

Virgil had barely sent the text when his door slammed open and Patton came rushing in, concern on his face.

“You sent an SOS- I thought they’d found you!” Patton stopped and followed Virgil’s gaze to the comatose angel on the table.

“Oh. Oh my stars, he fell?” Patton looked at Virgil in shock. “How?”

“I don’t know! I just found him on my walk. And one of his wings…” Virgil gestured uselessly. “It has to go or the pain alone will kill him before he wakes up.”

“I can remove it, I did it to myself and countless others, but--” Patton swallowed, “I’ll need your help. The damage by just this glance is so bad.”

“Just tell me what you need and where.”

…

For Roman, he wasn’t expecting to wake up. 

A part of him didn’t want to.

Something felt off though and he opened his eyes to see violet staring back at him, looking worried.

“You’re alive.” Virgil said dryly. 

“Where am I?”

“My husband’s and my bed since we needed new sheets and I didn’t want to ruin the guest bedroom’s set with your holy blood.” Virgil shrugged. “And the bed’s bigger, so we were able to spread out your wing out and pull out the poisoned feathers.”

“What?” Roman tried to turn his head, but Virgil stopped him with a gentle hand.

“You don’t want to look, trust me.”

“Spread wing? But I--” Roman ignored Virgil and turned his head fully.

_ No _ .

No, no, no, he was supposed to have a gleaming pair of ruby feathers, not one dull and broken wing. Roman struggled to shift to his back and sit up, Virgil yelling at him to stop.

But the other angel had always been weaker than Roman was, so he pushed Virgil back. His useless wing flopped out behind him, arcing pain through his core as he stood.

“What’s wrong with me!?” Roman cried out and Virgil stared up at him, looking almost terrified.

“You fell and we had to do what we had to do to save your life.”

Roman screamed.

…

Patton heard the yelling from his spot in the kitchen and he was halfway up the stairs when he heard Roman’s cry of anguish.

By the time he made it to the room, the newly fallen was sobbing on the ground, his single wing spread out behind him, showing how imbalanced that he was now. Virgil was on the other side of the room, shaking and Patton walked to him first, making sure that he wasn’t dissociating before crawling to Roman and placing a tentative hand on his shoulder.

“Ro? Can I hug you?”

Roman nodded, still sobbing and Patton carefully folded him in a hug, carding a hand through the other’s hair as he comforted him.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s gonna work out.”

“No...No, my wings…”

Patton pressed a kiss to Roman’s forehead and guided one of Roman’s hand to his back. “Look, I had them once too.”

Roman shakily ran the hand down Patton’s back, feeling the long scars that were under the other’s shirt.

Patton heard the sound of Virgil shuffling closer and a moment later, the three of them were being covered by Virgil’s wings.

“I’m sorry.” Virgil whispered and Roman shuddered with another small sob. Virgil shifted his wings so that the feathers could graze Roman’s, adding the smallest amount of comfort.

“You have us. Pat was alone when he lost his, he can help you. And I remember falling more than him. We’re not going to abandon you like they did.”

“Okay.” Roman whispered.

…

Logan wasn’t stalking Roman….

No, not him, watching how much happier the angel had gotten after he had been cast down. Even with the hiccup of losing a wing and the depression that followed the loss, he recovered in about five years, even kindling a romantic relationship with Virgil and whoever Virgil’s partner was.

Logan was awfully lonely after Roman left. He wasn’t really like the others and so when he finally called it quits, no one knew.

No one knew about the final angel, who fell alone with no one to watch. Not a single person was there when Logan pulled out the supplies that he had and cut off his own wings.

He didn’t even cry when he did it, when the pain made it feel like he was dying. Logan just wrapped them in a tarp, and hid them before making his way to the small condo that Roman lived in and knocking on the door, only to collapse into his friend’s arms when he answered.

And thus Logan fell from the grace of God.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos?  
> comment?;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


End file.
